1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With widespread use of mobile phone photography, more and more users are getting used to taking pictures using their phones instead of using cameras. As a result, demands on photographing using mobile phones are increasing. Adjusting a view angle in photographing using traditional mobile phones is carried out by adjusting a distance between lenses and an image sensor. A field of view is determined in such a way. However, the view angle is limited in this way of adjustment. Photographing with a large view angle is not satisfied. A large field of view cannot be obtained especially in a close shot.